


Per aspera ad astra

by rya_204



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rya_204/pseuds/rya_204
Summary: Bucky e i suoi incubi. Bucky e i suoi dubbi. E Steve, che porta la luce in mezzo al buio, sempre.Fanfic scritta grazie alla challenge ‘A Stucky A Day’ indetta da Rossella nel gruppo Facebook: till the end of the line – Steven Rogers / Bucky Barnes – Stucky. Prompt: 'Non ci prenderanno / non ci cambieranno / non possono toccare le stelle con le mani'. Il prompt sarebbe la traduzione di alcuni versi della canzone ‘Nas ne dogonyat’ delle Tatu.





	Per aspera ad astra

Il silenzio permea la stanza, la plasma, la contorce.  
L’assenza di luce è uno stimolo, non una scusante. E la mente di Bucky è un luogo molto silenzioso, appena il buio conquista il suo regno, il caos prende il sopravvento e nell’anarchia si generano mostri, angosce. La camicia appesa all’anta dell’armadio si tramuta in un soldato venuto a prenderlo, un golem di sabbia e argilla pronto a squagliarsi sopra di lui, a soffocarlo e bloccarlo con il suo peso. Lo specchio del comò gli ricorda il vetro della cella per la crio, e basta questo a privarlo dell’aria nei polmoni.

Bucky è un groviglio di tensione e sudore, il terrore che striscia sulla sua pelle, invade la bocca, la gola: lo infetta. E un bruciore sale dallo stomaco, un rigurgito di bile che lo corrode dall’interno. Stanno arrivando, il panico lo paralizza, trasuda attraverso i pori, lungo il collo e gli infradicia la schiena. Il braccio amputato è un blocco di marmo, il sangue che sembra congelarsi su quel lato del corpo e la sensibilità che pian piano scompare dalla spalla sinistra. Verrà catturato a breve.  
Uno spasmo lo scuote all’improvviso e Bucky si piega verso il bordo del letto, vomitando bile e succhi gastrici sul pavimento.

Steve è subito al suo fianco, una mano a massaggiare i muscoli contratti del trapezio, l’altra in cerca dell’interruttore per la luce, ma non lo trova ed è più pressante aiutare Bucky. Gli lega i capelli in una coda scomposta, per non farli ricadere sul viso e gli sfiora la fronte, preoccupato. È bollente e quando il suo stomaco sembra placarsi Steve riprende a massaggiarlo sulle spalle, parole incoraggianti sulle labbra e contatto fisico per ancorarlo alla realtà della loro camera da letto.

Bucky prende fiato, deve avvertire Steve, deve...  
“Buck. Non arriverà nessuno.”  
Lo guarda per un momento e si rende conto che sta balbettando frasi sconclusionate sull’Hydra e sul golem accanto all’armadio.  
“Bucky, nessuno verrà a prenderti, non se ci sono io. Jarvis, puoi accendere la luce?”  
“Sì, Capitano.”  
Un bagliore chiaro, prima tenue, poi sempre più intenso, illumina la stanza e Bucky sente un ultimo conato risalirgli in gola e si piega in due scosso dai tremiti: la stanza è completamente vuota, il golem è lui, un mostro di carne e ossa con le sembianze di un essere umano, incapace di controllo e autonomia, in grado unicamente di portare morte e distruzione. Se ora lo tagliassero e lo aprissero scoprirebbero che dentro scorre solo fanghiglia.

Deve aver parlato di nuovo ad alta voce perché gli occhi di Steve si sciolgono, grosse gocce che gli rigano il viso.  
“Ricordi... ricordi quando ero piccolo?” La voce è roca, un suono arrugginito fra le labbra ma Steve si sforza, imponendosi di parlare. Gli accarezza la fronte, le dita a sistemargli le ciocche sfuggite all’elastico e Bucky si ritrova ad annuire lentamente, insicuro di dove il discorso andrà a vertere, ma desideroso di rimanere lì, accanto a lui, anche se forse il posto che meriterebbe è un altro. E deve aver di nuovo parlato ad alta voce perché un altro singhiozzo scuote Steve, le guance e la punta del naso arrossata, il resto del viso una maschera esangue attaccata alle ossa.  
“La notte ti arrampicavi fino alla finestra della mia camera e io ti facevo entrare e dormivamo insieme sotto le coperte. Ricordi cosa mi dicevi?”  
Gli occhi di Steve sono due enormi pozze liquide di azzurro, le lacrime che colano giù e gocciolano sulla maglietta. Bucky sa che deve rispondere, ma la gola brucia per i conati di vomito e le parole si impastano le une sulle altre.  
“Quando ti chiedevo come facevi, Bucky, qual era la tua risposta.”  
“Ero... ero la tua stella venuta a proteggerti.” Esala un respiro, la voce di nuovo sotto il suo controllo, non balbettante pensieri che non dovrebbero lasciare l’intimità della sua mente. Che non dovrebbero toccare Steve. Bucky vorrebbe consolarlo, abbracciarlo, farlo smettere di piangere. Ma non è nemmeno sicuro di potersi muovere e non pensa di meritare un simile compito.  
“E quando mi hai visto la prima volta, con il costume di Captain America, che cosa mi hai detto?”  
Steve tira il lenzuolo per un angolo e lo possa delicatamente sul viso di Bucky, asciugandolo dal sudore e dal vomito e la tenerezza del gesto colpisce Bucky come la prima volta. La prima volta che una mano si è allungata verso di lui, non per colpirlo, non per schiaffeggiarlo, ma per amarlo, per comunicare un’impronta di affetto il cui ricordo era rimasto a lungo sopito nella sua mente. E Bucky aveva riconosciuto quell’impronta subito, indelebile nella sua memoria. Non Pierce, non l’Hydra, non un qualche padrone rivestito di parole d’ordine, ma Steve, il suo Steve. Che ora piange copiosamente davanti a lui e che prova invano a riacquistare un contengo, a riprendere un ritmo stabile del respiro, ma Steve fallisce miseramente e una nuova ondata di lacrime gli invade gli occhi. E visto che a Bucky è rimasta solo la guida di Steve, si appiglia a quella e riprende il suo discorso, sperando almeno questo possa consolarlo.  
“Ti ho detto che la stella ti era stata appuntata sul petto.”  
Steve continua a parlare sulla scia di quel ricordo, la punta delle dita che va a sfiorare il naso di Bucky, la sporgenza delle sue labbra e si ferma lì sotto.  
“E io ti ho risposto che ora era compito mio prendermi cura di te. E tu mi hai dato il mio primo bacio, ricordi, Bucky?”  
Annuisce, tremante e Steve si sporge a sfiorargli la bocca con la propria, nulla di passionale, solo uno strofinare di labbra su labbra, a riaffermare qualcosa, a imprimere un sigillo. E forse proprio per l’assenza di eroticità, a Bucky questo tenero strofinio sembra risuonare più di qualsiasi parola sia stata detta fra loro, più di qualsiasi gesto condiviso nella loro intimità. Steve si ferma e lo guarda negli occhi, l’espressione seria, decisa, anche con le guance ancora bagnate e le ciglia umide. Si allunga verso il comodino, prendendo un pennarello incastrato fra le pagine del suo blocco da disegno e lo porta all’altezza del petto di Bucky. Si ferma lì dove dovrebbe esserci il cuore. La punta è fredda sulla sua pelle, ma Bucky non protesta, trattiene il fiato, mentre Steve lentamente disegna una stella racchiusa in un piccolo cerchio.  
“Ecco. Se ora ti aprissimo e ti tagliassimo, troveremmo solo la mia stella.”  
Le lacrime finalmente affiorano anche dagli occhi di Bucky, mentre si fa strada dentro di lui la consapevolezza che da qualche parte, in mezzo al fango e alla melma, una parte umana, viva, in grado di provare empatia e compassione sta pian piano rinascendo. E lascia che le braccia di Steve lo avvolgano e lo consolino, un rifugio caldo e luminoso in questa notte così tetra. Il Soldato d’Inverno ha ritrovato la sua stella e, pian piano, appare anche nitida e splendente la strada per tornare casa, per tornare a essere Bucky e perdonare se stesso. Come guida, come sua personale stella polare, la costante del suo amore per Steve e l’amore di Steve per lui. Anche se ormai di lui sono rimaste solo macerie da ricostruire, avverte chiaro, incrollabile, l’amore che Steve nutre per lui e che gli trasmette poggiandogli le labbra sulla fronte, cullandolo nel suo abbraccio. E Bucky chiude gli occhi, immergendosi in questo contatto, nel calore del suo Steve. Può smettere di combattere: nessuno verrà a prenderlo stanotte.


End file.
